


Sanditon: Someone Like You

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: AU.  Mrs. Heywood travels to London in search of a steward for the Heywood's estate after the death of her husband where by chance meets Mr. Theodore Parker, who is back in London after extensive travel due to the death of his wife.  A chance encounter leads the two to leave the Heywoods under the supervision of Sidney Parker until the return of his father.What happens when Sidney finds out Charlie Heywood isn't a Charlie but a lovely Charlotte instead?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 143
Kudos: 288





	1. Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+Mickie).



> This is the brain child of Miss Mickie and my first attempt of a Sidolette story (sorry Rosie!)
> 
> Not sure how long this will be, bare with me. I am still working on my Esther and Babs storylines.

Since her dad had left, nothing had been the same. Charlotte sat on the damp ground near the pond at her home. Her closest sister, Allison, nearby along with three of her younger brothers. They were hunting rabbits, well, mostly just her as the others were there to be moral support (Allison) or to learn (the boys).

Her mother had managed to keep the farm running after the death of her father. She took up the helm as her mother had gone to London to settle the affairs of the family. It seemed that a couple of days stay had turned into a fortnight.

Charlotte had not complained though. Her father had taught her from an early age the proper running of the family estate, even though she was just a girl. “Ladies should be afforded every advantage as a young man would,” he would say when they were alone in his study. His own father had told him the same when there had only been two children from that marriage, one his sister. She had been the elder child for so long that his parents had given all hope of having another child, let alone a male to which the estate could be entailed to.

Charlotte’s aunt was a very shrewd woman in London. She had married quite successfully at a young age. Lady S, as Charlotte’s father had to referred to her always, not only became a wealthy widow, but was part of the elite of the elite. Charlotte’s father though never preyed upon the valuable connection, even during the worst years.

As principal, William Heywood never traveled more than five miles from his own home. Exception on the rare occasion when his sister might call upon him or to take his annual income that had been set aside for the continuing of the family estate in Willingden. It was during said annual trip that he was pressed to visit by his sister. The reason of that visit was held in strictest confidence and no one at home had been privy to it.

Her mother had only pursed her lips whenever Charlotte brought up the trip or the madness that ensued from it. The following months that followed it, Mrs. Valerie Heywood had taken on the helm of the estate. Lady S. had called her mother, Mrs. Heywood, to London to give her aid and advice. Mrs. Heywood’s principal reason for going was to find a steward that she could reasonably rely on running the estate.

On returning from a successful hunt, Charlotte found a post from her mother that confused her excessively. It seemed that instead of a steward, Mrs. Heywood had found a husband. Charlotte had to read the letter twice to make sure she completely understood what her mother had written.


	2. Mr. Sidney Parker

Sidney Parker sat along the beach after his bracing exercise in swimming in the warm water that surrounded Antigua. The water was dark blue under the dark sky. He had left London ten years ago a broken man.

After some time, he had healed his mind with the help of Mr. Bryon Lambe, a prominent businessman on the island who had found him throwing himself into the sea one night. It had been a disastrous night of drinking trying to kill the emotional feelings, from the broken engagement of Eliza Sterling who had not even so much as given him any notice except for the announcement of her marriage to Mr. Campion and to the death of his own mother who had passed away from complications of her last pregnancy along with the child.

His own father, Theodore Parker, had left the family home in Sanditon upon his wife’s death leaving the prospects of expanding Sanditon into a seaside resort town to his eldest son, Tom Parker. The rest of his children, Sidney, Diana and Arthur all to support their eldest brother. Teddy traveled the continent in search of what his children thought was the missing piece of his heart.

Sidney had not thought love all that severe even when Eliza exposed him to the censure of the world for caprice and instability. To him, she had only affirmed that love was like that of water. It runs here and there, wherever it wanted to flow. 

It seemed hot, at least the very least, in his young man’s lust as he found her desirous even though she was a few years older than he. He had not given any thought of why a beautiful lady had not been scooped up her first season into society. 

He had simply smiled like a simpleton, whisked her around the dance floor as he received envious looks among the elite of the beau monde and snuck a few kisses in hope of more. Then, it would be cold like the sounds of her voice when he would hear her mocking anyone, she perceived less than herself. He had been on the receiving end a few times himself when he had not done something she approved of, usually something to do with Mr. Crowe, sometimes even Lord Babington.

Mr. Lambe had left him guardian of his daughter, Georgianna Lambe, upon his death. It was through this guardianship that Sidney knew he would have to return to London. Mr. Lambe had married a slave before granting her and his other slaves their freedom before his own death. He insisted that Georgianna be well educated and introduced into society.   
He thought he would have a couple of years before having to endure society until he read a post he received earlier.

His closest friend, Lord Babington wrote to him regularly. As close friends to the Prince Regent, Babington would send him tidbits of information to help with his businesses as well as others that he joined with another friend of theirs, Mr. Crowe. The three of them had created a successful venture in Antigua to the point Sidney no longer needed to keep daily oversight of it.

His latest letter perplexed him exceedingly as it spoke of his father and a marriage to a widow from Willingden. At first, Sidney thought Babington had been suffering from one too many late nights with Crowe at subsequent gentlemen clubs they had been known to frequent. However, a letter from his own father requesting that he not only return to London, but to take upon the responsibility of the estate in Willingden which apparently the woman had left in care in her eldest child, Charlie, along with a daughter named Alison and three young boys, followed by twins consisting of a boy and girl, and another girl, a few years old.

His father instructed him that Charlie would be most reliable about the estate until he could return from his extended honeymoon with his new wife. Sidney walked back to the house with a heavy mind. Of course, his father could not call upon Tom to leave Sanditon and well, Arthur had no experience of financial or business matters to run an estate, let alone one with so many children running around. His sister, Diana, would be too concerned about some health matter and could not be relied upon as well.


	3. London

Mr. Theodore Parker, or Teddy among his closest friends, walked along the streets near Grosvenor Square without any particular purpose. He had been back in London for almost a year now since he his last excursion towards worlds unknown. At first, he thought the experience of new undiscovered places would heal the loneliness of his heart from the passing of his wife.

As days went by, without any true directions, he realized it was not working because he had no one to make the new memories with. His children, all adult children now although only one seemed to had settled down with a family of their own, had their own lives to live and did not need to be burdened by accompanying him on his feeble attempt to find what he had lost.

It was under this self-reflection, that Teddy had accepted an invitation for Mrs. Maudsley’s ball to be held in at the end of the week. Teddy realized that while he had traveled extensively over the years, he had little knowledge about what was going on in his own country to carry a descent conversation.

Sitting at home in Bedford Place, Teddy decided to take a walk and found himself in the upper elite of society. He had met a few acquaintances at Hyde Park, but for the most part, the years of travel caused him to not remember faces that used to be as familiar as his own. While walking through an older part of the park, he came across a statue in the garden.

He observed an older lady, still beautiful in her own right, sitting near it. She seemed slightly distressed as he studied her. Before he could interject to assist in whatever may be needed, she barely glanced at him and left abruptly. He could only remember her fine features of a delicate face, brown eyes and beautiful brown hair piled so elegantly upon her head that he barely slept since then.

Daily returns to the park, though this time in his phaeton, the mysterious lady was still no where to be found. Teddy should know. He went several times during the day. This day, he took his excursion around the neighborhood and was rewarded when he caught a glimpse of her. He watched her carefully and when she entered Mr. Holland’s Bookstore, he promptly followed her.

Under the guise of finding a new journal to dictate his travels, he slowly shadowed her throughout the store. He heard her speaking to the attendant about philosophy books, and promptly made himself a student in that aisle. 

“I’m looking for a book by the philosopher that stated, ‘A Man Cannot Step Inside the Same River Twice,’ do you by chance know who it was?” The attendant replied the negative, left and Teddy found himself rolling his eyes at the man’s ignorance.

“For he is not the same man and it is not the same river,” he heard himself saying out loud. “It is Heraclitus.” Teddy immediately pulled a nice leather hard book and held it out towards her.

She rewarded him with a smile that lit up her eyes and Teddy found himself dumbstruck. “You are too kind.” She leaned towards him and lowered her voice. “Thank goodness you are so educated. I am afraid I would not know even know where to start and it appears that Mr. Holland’s nephew spends too much time otherwise engaged.” He knew she was referring to the fact Mr. Holland’s nephew was following the much younger ladies around the store instead of being helpful.

Teddy smiled towards her and tilted his head. “Mr. Theodore Parker at your service.” He said cheerfully. “Are there any other philosopher that pique your interest Miss?”

“Mrs. Valerie Heywood,” she said politely, “and not so much for me but for my eldest at home.”

“Oh, is your husband not so well versed?” It was an innocent question, but it got a furled look in reply.

“My husband is,” Valerie let out a breath, “I mean was well educated Mr. Parker. He passed several months ago. I came to visit a relative to find a steward for the estate and left the eldest at home with the remaining children.” She took a breath. “My eldest is very sharp and much like Mr. Heywood. They shared a love of philosophy and I thought to bring home a small gift.” She turned the book over in her hands. “This is a very lovely book.”

“My own son, Sidney, is a great admirer of Heraclitus as well. He was a particular philosopher of interest of my late wife’s. It would seem at the very least that our sons have something in common in way of books and relatives.” Teddy took a moment. “I don’t suppose Mrs. Heywood you would care to further our conversation in the tearoom nearby?” 

He said it expediently expecting a quick rebuttal. He was aware he was out of practice with the opposite sex.

“I should like that very much.” He replied with an incredibly happy grin.


	4. Sidney 2.0

Mr. Sidney Parker, a young man of twenty-eight, stood upon the bow of the ship as London came back into view. He was regarded by man as a serious and intelligent, good looking sort of man; one of which would always be the constant subject of young and old ladies alike, married or single.

Around town, he floated like a butterfly, but his temperament stung like a bee of any who thought he was a willing and easy prize. Tall and elegant with brown hair and a moody personality, he kept the ladies at bay. After the lesson with Mrs. Campion, he decided on his trip back to London, he would remain on outlier. Seen around town on business, not so much regarding society and social calls except when the two would meet.

Upon his arrival in London, the first order of business was to get Miss Lambe to a governess. Luckily, a recommendation from an acquaintance and Miss Lambe therefore was settled under the watchful eye of Mrs. Younge. Once settled, Parker went in search of his friends and found them in search of entertainment. They opted for a little game of sport where Sidney went fighting and his friends made some well-placed bets.

A few bouts of winning, the gentlemen went in search of refreshments and found themselves on Honey Lane in Sam Sidaways’ tavern. It was not their customary place, but it was close from the fighting pits. Babington studied his friend while Crowe berated the place for not having superior entertainment for fine gents like themselves. Sam overheard them and after several drinks told them it was not that kind of establishment and if that is what they were looking for, Mr. Beecroft had such a place not far from there.

Not wanting to travel any more bad parts of London, they asked for another bottle and continued to drink and lament their problems. Crowe’s mother was insisting he stop his wild behavior and show some prudence to his station in life. Babington complained about how all the ladies of his acquaintance were simpletons and had no depth. Crowe reminded him that it was better that way, especially in a marriage, but possibly not so much in bed. Sidney complained how he would be traveling to some village that had less appeal that sleepy Sanditon, where Tom was still berating him about returning to for the season. He was not sure why his father had not thought of sending one of his own stewards to take care of the estate, but his father reminded him that Parker’s stand together.


	5. Lady S.

Charlie’s grandfather, Steve Heywood, had been an architect for a short while in Benton before the patriarch of the family died causing him to take the helm of the Heywood Estate. Using his knowledge of architecture, Steve increased the number of tenant holdings on the farms and was able to expand the farming operations.

Steve Heywood married a young lady in London, Miss Alison Harmless, whose father he had been an apprentice to in Benton. Together, they had only two children. William and his sister, Susan. William had been entailed the now vast estate especially since Susan had married a Lord Worchester of London during her first season in society.

Lady Worchester, or Susan to her closest of friends and relatives, had become the belle of the ball sort to speak. Lord Worchester was an older man but loving and caring to his new bride. To Susan, Lord Worchester had been what every good man should be, kind, patient, loving and well, financially secured. He was something of a Jane Austen character, like a Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley. Lady Susan would always compare the men of her acquaintance to such.

Her brother, William, kept to his family in Willingden with the exceptions of the small times he would visit London. Lady Worchester was always on the move, like a clock, and their paths hardly cross but their love for each other was deep. When their own parents had died, William had ensured she had been introduced properly into society without embarrassment. William had managed, with the help of Mr. Harmless, to put her on a path of success with Lord Worchester.

Susan, at first, was a little hesitant of being introduced to a person of such peerage just being a gentleman’s daughter, but William ensured his sister that she was just as worthy of any lady in London of capturing the heart of such a man. Lord Worchester was everything that he needed to be, according to William, and when the man had taken note of   
Susan, William would only smile at his sister and ensured she was where Lord Worchester could be found.

It was by no surprise that Lord Worchester had fallen for such a beauty and sought her hand in one of London’s clandestine season. Their marriage had been the talk of the beau monde as it was one of society’s greatest weddings and was attended by many great lords. Lady Susan may have started out as a gentlemen’s daughter, but she had vaulted her status like none before her.

It was a sad situation when no heirs were made of the match before the untimely death of Lord Worchester during a sailing expedition that went terrible a few years after their marriage. Lord Worchester had been sent on an errand by the Prince himself. Upon the death of his close friend, the Prince sent his son, the Prince Regent to deliver the crown’s sympathies to Lady Worchester.

Upon his short visit with Lady Worchester, the Prince Regent found himself in awe, and thus their own connection made. Lady Worchester was well provided for by the financial wealth and status of her deceased husband, and her connections to the Prince Regent.


	6. Charlie

Charlotte Heywood was a young lady of nineteen years of experience. The eldest of the Heywood clan, she was taught everything from how to embroidery pillows to hunt and skin the local game to provide nourishment for the family. Her father took her under his wing when it came to education, being taught himself that whether the child was male or female that education was essential to be of any use to successfully run a home.

The favorite among all his children, Charlie as affectionately called by her father, was treated as an equal with her father. Even as a young girl, Charlotte followed her father wherever he would go. She learned, not as a young lady, but like an eldest son, the things that if she had been born a male, would know to ensure the success of her family estate.

She was taught about livestock. She was taught about banking. She was talked about a variety of educational subjects that, to her mother’s abhor, would only benefit a young man. Her mother, Valerie would only let out a sigh when her husband would further Charlotte’s interest in any particular subject that was not needed for a lady.

It was about the age of ten, that Valerie began to insist that Charlotte also learn things that a young lady would need to know. Valerie taught her to play the piano forte, not well, but well enough not to be scorned. She taught her daughter to embroidery and sew buttons. She taught her daughter how to set a table, write correspondence and how to behave like a lady.

It was to her mother’s credit that Charlotte raised not only such an educated young lady, but one that would make a good wife to any sensible young man. Valerie would often frown when her husband would encourage her to debate conversation topics instead of being a simpleton. Valerie spoke to William late at night worried about how opinionated   
Charlotte was getting of late and how it would affect her realm of suitable suitors. No sensible man would want such an opinionated lady. William would only chuckle and say then the man that could not appreciate such a treasure would not be deserving of her hand.

Among the local assemblies of Willingden, Valerie watched as Charlotte would dance around the young men. A favorite in Willingden, it was apparent that there were no young men there that would contend with such an educated lady. Valerie wrote to her sister in law asking her for advice on finding a young gentleman for her daughter. William was leery of sending Charlotte to London for her introduction into society, not because he did not think she would do well there, but because of her trusting nature that would bound to lead her into situations that she would be prevalent capable of making enemies just as easy as making friends.

Little did Valerie know that her husband had requested his sister for the same type of advice. His sister was bound to know endless possibilities of a suitable young man for his daughter. It was before his death, that Susan had briefly mentioned a seaside resort, still in its infancy, that would give Charlotte a different view than Willingden and the opportunity to meet eligible young men, some of which would be glad to meet a beautiful opinionated young lady.


	7. Alison

The second child of William and Valerie Heywood, Alison followed her sister Charlotte into the world so close that many almost thought they could be twins when they were young. 

Alison was more reserved than Charlotte, taking her personality from her mother. Equally educated, Alison though was not one to openly disagree unlike her sister.

However, Alison was very much like her sister’s shadow. The two of them were often found together discussing anything and everything. Alison admire her sister’s spirit and secretly wished to be more like her.

When it came to home though, where Charlotte had manageable skills, Alison excelled at them. Her mother often commented that Alison should be in London where her drawing and sewing skills would benefit her the greatest among the beau monde. Valerie had suggested that Allison might be permitted to go to London for a season, but William insisted that if any of his children would go, Charlie would be first.

Alison as well was able to hunt and knew how to review the accounting books. They were not her favorite type of things to do. She preferred sitting, sketching and embroidering. Alison dreamed of becoming a great seamstress, designing gowns for the beau monde and running her own shop.

Alison would sit and listen to her mother talk about her own experiences in London. Valerie had spent her own youth introduced into society for a few seasons. Valerie was a pleasant young lady, but not one that would attract any highly influential of the beau monde. She had met William when he had visited London with his own father Steven, who had taken William to show him all the architectural projects he had been a part of when he was young.

Valerie could see Alison’s interest as she talked about the balls and gowns, the parks and museums. Where Charlotte had been a favorite of William, Alison was a favorite of Valerie. Both mother and father knew that their two oldest children were not the kind to be content in a small village of Willingden.

William insisted as the eldest, Charlotte should be the first to have an experience outside of Willingden. Charlotte though at the time was content to talk to her father about remodeling the tenant houses to modern lines. William though was not too inclined to spend the money. The next best thing was for Charlotte to get an apprenticeship in London. It was on his fateful trip that he had determined to speak with the company that his grandfather worked for. If that failed, his sister should be able to be prevailed upon for her influence of such an arrangement.

Life does not always goes as planned. However, sometimes different roads will lead to the same destination.


	8. Sidney 3.0

Sidney woke up passed out in the library at Bedford Place. He vaguely remembered the prize fighting from the previous night and celebratory drinking with Babington and Crowe immediately afterwards. His clothes had been hazardously strewn about the room.

Five bottles were a bit excessive he thought as the pounding in his head could be felt radiating through his temples. He stumbled towards the desk. He was glad his desk was organized, or he would be at a loss of what was on his agenda for the day. Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced down at his notes and groaned loudly.

Willingden. He was to go there today. He hoped to take his best horse, Storm, but a glance out the window told him that the weather would not be feasible for such an outing. Dragging himself from the chair, it had been raining and it appeared that it would do so again. The only hope he had was that by the time he got himself cleaned up, presentable, and packed, the weather would clear enough without the need to take a carriage.

Between the jabs he took to the ribs and the odd sleeping position he had awoken from, Sidney hobbled from the library towards his room where he had a bath prepared for him. No sense in running to a backwater town. He hoped maybe a last-minute post would be sent from Sanditon to return him there instead. He would gladly deal with Tom’s outlandish schemes than a bunch of squalling children.

He sat in his bathwater until turned so cold it was painful to continue to sit in his demise. Continuing his old man movements, he finally began to get dressed. The storm outside matched his current mood with the sounds of rolling thunder and belts of rain drops against the glass of the window. He decided to forgo the shave. He was not going to Willingden with any other purpose than to put the estate affairs for his father.

With his valet, he packed his trunk. His father neglected to instruct him on how long he would be put through this torture. He only mentioned a few lines of his travel itinerary. He went back to the library and jotted a note to send towards him to let him know he was on his way as well as a request to let him know when he might expect him to return.

A glance out the window, Sidney took a deep sigh and began to head towards the door. Before stepping out of the room, he grabbed his favorite book along with the book his father’s new wife had purchased to be delivered to Charlie. It was a substantial package. He was curious as to the book within the package, but as it had been wrapped, he would just have to wait and see what kind of reading Charlie was interested in. He highly doubted a farmer would be reading Heraclitus. Perhaps, he could educate the young man on philosophy during, what he hoped, was a shorty stay. They could even have some substantial discussions over it.

If not that, perhaps Charlie would be up to learning some boxing or lively entertainment that could be found in Willingden. He doubted it though as he remembered all those kids. It was no wonder his father would want to take a holiday before taking the helm of the house.


	9. Charlotte 3.0

Alison grumbled at Charlotte as she had tossed and turned all night during the storm. “Charlotte, I believe you summoned this storm from the depth of your gloom.”

“I’m sorry Ally. Mr. Parker is supposed to arrive today, and I am afraid I still am frustrated at the fact mother did not think well enough of me that I could handle the affairs until she returned. It is not like the youngest is still nursing. Between the both of us, we are quite capable of handling things around here. We don’t need a stranger coming here, instructing us as if we are some silly girls without a lick of sense.”

“Oh, Lottie, you know very well mother knows you are quite capable. It was most likely the new Mr. Parker thought extraordinarily little of our sex and decided we needed the oversight. I bet his son is some old fat man with a bald spot that arrives in a large carriage that does not allow for anyone else to ride with him. His servant must ride with the driver in this downpour.” Charlotte tried to give Allison a stern look, but both girls busted out laughing at the thought.

“You are probably right Ally. This must be the influence of Mr. Parker. Well, perhaps I shall go back to my idea of getting an apprenticeship to escape the constricted view of Mr. Parker. Although, I don’t know why I should be the one to have to leave home.”

“Maybe we could both go. Would that not be grand Lottie? You, an aspiring architect and I, a designer to set London society on fire? I’m sure the new Mr. Parker will be glad to have two less mouths to feed.”

“Then, let us hope Mr. Parker is capable enough to afford to send us away.”

“Oh, Lottie, I’m sure one good discussion with you, he’ll find a way to send us even if he has to sell his son’s oversized carriage to pay for it!” Both girls erupted with another round of laughter as they prepared to start their daily routine.

After a quick breakfast, Charlotte went to check on the small tenant house that she had, with the help of the farmhands, was able to get straightened up for the new steward. She may have to deal with Mr. Parker’s son, but at the very least she could keep him from under her foot by placing him in the cottage away from her sanctuary. 

Charlotte let out a loud sigh when she stepped into the cottage. It appeared during the storm; the roof must have gotten damaged as she looked at the water now dripping from the ceiling. She moved somethings to keep the water from damaging things further, got a bucket to catch the water as it dripped, then went back to the house to change into breeches. It would hardly be fair to ask Mr. Ronald Rogers for assistance if she was not willing to help herself. She sent word with one of the boys as she gathered the materials needed for a quick repair.


	10. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rain must fall for our story.

Sidney willed the coach to drive faster silently through the newest down pour of rain that had suddenly came upon them on the last part of their journey. By the time the coach was rolling out of London, there had been a break in the storm and even the sun came blazing out. He felt hot enough to dry the roads to make them at least passable.

The trip to Willingden though had been slow progress. Sidney had about decided to turn around and return to the superior entertainment of London when two things had cemented the need to continue the journey. First, he reminded himself it was the responsibility that his father had placed upon him. Second, and probably the stronger inducement, was the fancy coach that had pulled up behind his as he was prepared to leave Bedford Place.

Ten years ago, he had hoped and even dreamed that such an event would happen. His dream of where Miss Sterling would come rushing back, begging to be forgiven at her impulse of rejecting him for a wealthier man. Instead, he found himself looking at Mrs. Campion, a feeling of disgust rumbled in his belly. She still was a beautiful woman with her polished look and her demeanor. 

However, he had heard through various conversations as the gaming tables, that while she was a rich widow, the money left her had some stringent restrictions and that she was on the hunt for a man to meet them. He had briefly considered it, until he overheard some other discussions from jolted suitors about her behaviors. Having accustom to luxury, Mrs. C. was ridiculously hard to please even behind closed doors.

“Oh, Sidney. I came as soon as I heard.”

Sidney gave her a polite smile. “Well met, Mrs. Campion. I’m afraid you just caught me leaving.”

“I heard. So, it is true then? You are now a married man.” Eliza took her glove to wipe away a nonexistent tear. “I should have come directly to you when I returned. To think, we could have made each other so happy.”

“I am not sure we are the same people we were ten years ago.”

Eliza let out a laugh. “Oh, I am very much the same person I ever was.” Eliza took a steady breath. “Is it not too late? Perhaps, you could get the marriage annulled. I’m sure I could find someone that could help.” Sidney looked at her, as if he had seen her for who she really was. “I’m sure we could ensure nothing came of it.” A woman who was used to getting everything she wanted, like a spoiled child.

He gave her a perplexed look. “Nothing came of it?”

Eliza let out a nervous laugh. “Your wedding night of course silly. There are ways to ensure a woman does not get with child. I am sure this girl,” she emphasized strongly, “does not know all that. She is not from society.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve asked around of course. No one has ever heard of the Heywood’s. She must be from that town of Tom’s. What was it again? Landiton, Daniton?” She shook her head. Sidney held back his exhausted sigh.

“Sanditon.”

“Oh, yes. Sanditon. Even ten years later, it is still not mentioned in society. Your father must be embarrassed about the progress.” Sidney gave her a glazed look at her tone of disparity.

He was going to rebuke her but then decided to flip the conversation. “, Mrs. Campion, I’m afraid that my wife loves Sanditon. As far as having the marriage annulled, I am afraid it is too late for that. I should hope to have joyous news to share with my father once he returns from his own holiday. I am afraid I really must be going. Duty calls you know.” He tipped his head towards her and immediately climbed into his own carriage to be off.

Sidney stewed in the first couple of hours of silent thoughts. She just thought she could show back up after ten years as if nothing had happened. As if it had been some joke that she had passed him over for another. She thought he was just sitting around waiting for her to reappear like some dog waiting for its master to return home. Her dislike of Sanditon and its rank in society was apparent. Sanditon was nothing more than some sand that had to be brushed off her fine ball gown. That she would use her money to not only annul a wedding to get what she wanted, but to dispose of an unborn child, was probably the most horrific thought in his mind.

It was at that point he realized what he had said out loud, to probably the worst person he could possibly speak to. Not only did he say his wife but had alluded to the fact the marriage had been consummated with a hopeful expectation of bringing a child into the world. He just put himself into a precarious position.


	11. Willingden

Charlotte was glad for the break in the weather. She shimmies up the ladder followed by Mr. Ronald Rogers to quickly fix the roof, at least until the next storm came through. Her brothers Michael and Benjamin stood down below to help coordinate any supplies they needed up to the roof.

The sun had broken through the storm clouds, making the roof hot. The weather was muggy, and Charlotte tied her hair up into a messy pile on her head quickly. By the time the repair was completed, Charlotte felt like a sweaty mess.

Mr. Rogers was a gentleman a few years older than herself. His family had been tenants of her father’s all her life as well as his father before him. He came home during holidays and the summer to help his own family with their farm. He had gone to London to study at the university. Her mother at one point had recommended Charlotte to consider him a suitable suitor. He was attractive, had good manners and they were good friends. When her father had died, he had come home to offer his assistance. Charlotte had been in such a haze that she barely remembered, except for their heated debate to which she thought had severed their friendship.

Mr. Rogers had shown back up though at the beginning of the summer and slowly came back around. She had apologized for her behavior at the time. He simply laughed at her and said she was right to rebuke him at the time. Their friendship repaired; Charlotte had taken him in her confidence once more as she discussed what had happened since she had seen him last. He was a good listener.

The roof repaired, she thanked Mr. Rogers for his help, to which he replied he was happy to do so. He only hoped that if he should ever need assistance that he would be able to receive it.

Charlotte could not believe how she felt. Hot, sweaty and dirty. Her father would be proud to have raised such a capable woman. She was thinking about Mr. Rogers when she spied the carriage driving down the lane, quite faster than it should be. At first, her thought was the coach was lost as it appeared to be out of the ordinary kind that would be found in these parts. The second thought was perhaps it was from London with dire news of her mother. The most important thought was that it was driving far too fast for the condition of the road.

She could only watch as the carriage went topsy-turvy, turning the carriage on its side sending its driver flying. After checking on the driver, who was slightly confused but no real harm, Charlotte climbed on to the side of the carriage to help its occupants. 

As she climbed on top, the door popped open and a man appeared. A man, who appeared to be suffering from the effects of drinking and appeared to have been in quite the brawl, looked around as he tried to ascertain the situation, he found himself in. He briefly let out a few choice words about the subject until he realized the person inquiring if he was hurt was not a man in breeches, but a young lady.

“Upon my word,” Sidney spoke angrily, “why is the road in such a state.”

“To be fair sir, it has been raining and perhaps your drive was driving too fast for this track.”

Sidney gave her a piercing look as if she had a lot of nerve making such a statement. Never mind the truthfulness to the statements.


	12. Who Are You?

Taking Mr. Sidney Parker to his cottage, Charlotte sent the boys to fetch help from town for the carriage along with the driver. “I’m sorry about the current state of the house, the storm caused some unexpectant damage.”

“I can clearly see that.” Sidney was in no mood to deal with his current situation.

“You should let me wrap that,” she pointed towards the cut on his head.

“Miss Heywood, I am quite capable of tending to a small cut.” Charlotte muttered under her breath about him being the most disagreeable person she ever met as she went to empty out the rain bucket. “It’s fine. I am not a child. You can leave.”

She gave him a piercing glare as she set the bucket down. The truth of the matter was his heart was racing. Even beneath her breeches, her loose hair and dirt, she had an alluring quality to her which he found alarming.

“If you would be so kind to let Mr. Heywood know of my arrival will suffice.”

“To which Mr. Heywood would you care to speak to? There are several here.”

It was his turn to give her a look as if she were talking out of her head. “Mr. Charlie Heywood. Is he not the eldest?”

Charlotte gave him a frown. No one except her father called her Charlie and only when they were alone. “Charlie is currently busy Mr. Parker.”

“Why is he not at home with the children?”

Charlotte let out a little huff. “You seem to fail to realize this is not the only cottage that had to be repaired from the storm damage. There are quite a few tenants.”

“When he returns, direct him to come see me. In the meantime, you can go.” He wanted her away from him. He kept studying her closely and it was nerve racking.

Charlotte got back into the main house and went to speak to Alison directly. Taking her sister’s hand, she pulled her into her father’s library. Charlotte took a deep breath. “Mr. Parker, a Mr. Sidney Parker has arrived, and he is the most disagreeable man I have ever made an acquaintance with.”

“Why did you not invite him to meet us?”

Charlotte gave her a glare. “His majesty dismissed me. He did not ask.” Alison let out a small laugh at her sister’s disbarring tone.

“Is he bald and fat?”

“It would suit his personality if it matched his looks.” Charlotte shook her head. “Never mind that Alison. He believes we have a brother named Charlie who should be in charge.”

“Certainly, he must be speaking of you.”

“But only father ever called me that and did so in secret. I am inclined to let him continue to believe that Charlie is too busy to be called upon. He is very dismissive Alison as if I am incapable or some frivolous woman. I believe I should very much like to make it a point that Charlotte Heywood is not only capable, but I am not some frivolous woman. It would suit him to learn such a humble lesson.”

Alison smiled at her sister. “Very well Lottie. I shall be happy to help.”


	13. Introductions

Sidney looked at the motley crew assembled before him, in order of age. Ellen, at 7, followed by twins William and Susan at 11, Frank who was 12, Benjamin or Ben at the age of 13, Michael who was 14, Alison was 17 and Charlotte, who was 18. Sidney could only assume her brother Charlie was either a twin, since it ran in the family or a year older than Charlotte.

The former Mr. Heywood and Mrs. Heywood obviously had a very fruitful marriage. Sidney glanced at Charlotte while she was helping Ellen read a story. If Mrs. Heywood looked anything like Charlotte, it was no wonder why his father had gotten remarried. He quickly shook the notion out of his head.

After he had gotten himself all settled in the cottage, he realized he had not had anything to eat. He wandered towards the Heywood Hotel, which is what he called it in his mind with so many children running around. He half expected the house to be terrorized by the children. Tom had four children and knew how rowdy it could get.

Instead, it seemed the house was running like a well-oiled machine. Surprising since it had turned back to raining again and the Heywoods were all confined indoors. The cook made him a quick plate and he sat in silence as he observed the children. The twins had gone off for their evening baths. Alison was sitting in a chair near the fireplace working on some sort of sketch. The three boys were sitting around a table discussing the tasks at hand for tomorrow.

He noticed at one point, the eldest, Michael glanced at Charlotte as if he were confirming their schedule out. Sidney silently frowned towards Charlotte as he ate. He did not know why Michael would need her permission. Maybe it was because Charlie was not in the house. He waited until it seemed the only ones left was Charlotte and Alison.

“Miss Heywood,” he found two sets of brown eyes looking up towards him. “Miss Charlotte Heywood,” he clarified he thought Miss Alison had a slight smirk on her face before looking back at her sketch book ignoring the conversation. “Should not your brother be home by now?”

Charlotte could not pass up the opportunity to rile up Mr. Parker. “Which brother are you referring to, I have several.”

Sidney let out an exhausted sigh. Miss Heywood was still trying to ruffle his feathers. “Your brother Charlie.”

“I’m sure Mr. Heywood will be home when he needs to be.”

“Does he always stay out so late?”

“There is a lot of things going on with the estate Mr. Parker. I’m not sure you are aware of how an estate like this is ran.”

Sidney let out a scuff. “As we are not very well-acquainted Miss Heywood, I can assure you I am quite capable of handling the responsibilities here.”

Charlotte gave him a polite smile, “I am so happy to hear that. I will tell Michael from this point forward you will be handling the daily tasks.” Charlotte jumped up with Alison following suit. Charlotte sounded unlike herself, “I am so relieved not to have to worry about it. Good night Mr. Parker.” He watched both ladies leave.

They had been out of the room for several minutes when he realized he had been paying her so much attention, he completely disregarded listening to what Michael had been saying about tomorrow.


	14. Lost in Translation

The next morning, Sidney woke up to the sounds of the working of the farm. By the time he had gotten dressed, he looked around and found himself at a loss. Only Ellen was in the hotel, being attended by a nursery maid. When he inquired about the others, he was informed that they had already started their daily chores much earlier.

He had not thought he was late, but apparently the Heywoods had already accomplished more work in the two hours before he had even risen than what some people accomplished all day. The housekeeper, a Mrs. Mickie, informed him where he could find most of them.

First, he went to check on the twins along with Frank who were in the nearest stables tending to the horses. Next, he found Benjamin and Michael out with the field hands tending to the fence that had sustained some damage from the storms. Last, he found Charlotte with Alison and a neighbor in the field, hunting of all things. At first, he thought the young ladies had accompanied the neighbor until he realized it was Charlotte that was shooting off towards the rabbit. It took him a bit by surprise. Even more so when there were already a few other dead rabbits. Certainly, she had not killed them as well.

Sidney looked at the neighbor after Charlotte had scored her rabbit. When at first, he heard she was in the field with a neighbor, he had envisioned an older fat man. Instead, it was a young man, perhaps a few years younger than himself. It was apparent that he was used to farm work with his tone muscles that he could see since his sleeves were rolled up revealing his arms. When Charlotte looked at Mr. Rogers and smiled, Sidney felt a flash of envy for some odd reason.

Introductions were made and it was clear that Mr. Rogers had been a longtime acquaintance of the Heywoods. Mr. Rogers took to speaking with Sidney about London while the two ladies walked ahead, one of which was carrying a few dead rabbits. The ideal chit chat between himself and Mr. Rogers varied about different subjects until they came to parting.

Mr. Rogers called out to the ladies for what Sidney had thought would be parting words. Instead, it was an inquisition on if they would be at the assembly in a few days’ time and if he could be so bold in requesting a dance with each of them ahead of it.

Sidney could only listen to the polite agreements and smiles on the parties faces. When Mr. Rogers did finally part ways, he watched Charlotte’s gaze follow him down the lane for a moment before turning like stone again. Apparently, she did not particularly care for Sidney’s checking up on her.

“A moment Miss Heywood,” he heard himself say as the ladies went towards their house. Alison had already decided he meant to have a word with Charlotte. She gave her sister a glance before continuing without her.


	15. Insights

Over the next couple of days, since Charlie Heywood had miraculously was not ever to be found, Sidney found himself being led around the estate learning the ins and outs of their daily routine by Charlotte. He had made himself perfectly clear the other day after he met Mr. Rogers, he was there to do a job for his father, and he did not particularly care about her feelings on the matter.

His tone as he had talked to her the other day had been the reflection of the glances, he had seen between her and her sister Alison as if they had some great secret. He imagined that during the late nights she was probably mimicking him at his London dandy behavior. He knew there was about a ten-year age difference and he should expect so much for a girl who never left her father’s farm.

In the evenings, dinner was still a family affair and while the oldest three boys had seemed to accept him openly, it was clear that the eldest were the ones that ran the chicken coop when the parents were not available. Sidney studied Alison who upon observation was the gentler of the two and would undoubtedly make a suitable wife, he found he was still drawn to Charlotte like a moth to a flame.

He had sent post to Babington telling him of his plight especially the debacle of Mrs. Campion. He had replied that while he had seen Mrs. C at around town, he had not heard about him being captured by the opposite sex. As he laid in bed each night since he got there, he found his mind drifted to the thoughts of matrimonial duty. How could he not with eight kids running around a house that could use a few more rooms? He laughed at the thought and knew if the house were to be expanded upon, had the late Mr. Heywood survived, it would no doubt be filled with a few more children. He wondered himself if his own father had thought about having children with his new wife.

His father had sent him a post, which arrived at the day of the assembly. It was not his typical style of writing and Sidney almost wondered if it was his new wife had dictated the letter for him. The handwriting was clearly his fathers, whether the words were truly his, he doubted. The letter reminded him to deliver the package for Charlie, which according to the letter, would undoubtedly strengthen the acquaintance between Sidney and the new family. Sidney doubted that as he continued to drink his whiskey. The letter spoke about their travel plans but of little else. At the very least, his father was enjoying himself. For that he was grateful, even if it was the source of discomfort for him.

He cared not to attend the assembly, but for the family’s sake, he knew it would not appear well of him not to make an appearance. Earlier in the morning, he met Mr. Rogers as they were back to inspecting the fences around the farm. He could not deny that Mr. Rogers behavior around the Heywoods was anything less than proper. He found Ronald eyes lingered on Charlotte a tad more than he cared for if he was truthful.

He met the eldest Mr. Rogers with whom he made a solid acquaintance when Mr. Elbert Rogers talked about a son who had spent time in Antigua in the service but was lost at sea. While they chit chatted, Sidney learned more about Charlotte in the small talk than all the days he had been in Willingden.

Elbert related how Mr. Heywood had brought up his eldest daughter much like a son to run the estate. How Charlotte was deeply knowledgeable about a great many things, not just playing the piano forte, embroidering pillows and dancing. Elbert stated while she was capable of all those things as well, she was likely to be disappointed anywhere other than Willingden to find that not many men other than her own father would actually appreciate a woman that knew anything else. Sidney hid his surprise since his own father had raised his own family, boy or girl, to make their mark upon the world. Elbert certainly had a limited view of the world outside of Willingden. They departed with Elbert telling Sidney he looked forward to seeing him at the assembly later in the evening.


	16. Can I Have This Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spin from episode one so instead of Sidney telling off Charlotte, it's the other way around from her point of view

Sidney walked into the assembly with Michael, Charlotte and Allison. The rest of the children stayed behind. Sidney was surprised to find the assembly hall was fully packed. Charlotte at least had the decency to introduce him to a few people before she was whisked away.

She left him with Elbert as she went to go dance with Ronald. Sidney glanced around the room, which it appeared to be heavily sided with men. He watched as Charlotte danced around the room. She was clearly liked as she never seemed to need a partner. At some point, Sidney had needed to escape the crowd and spied an empty balcony. By the time he got there though, he found he came across Charlotte.

He did not want to appear rude, especially since early afternoon, they had gotten along somewhat, he did not immediately withdraw. 

“Hiding from you line of suitors Miss Heywood?”

There was a small crease between her brows that Sidney had found interesting upon his observation of her in the evenings when the family was together in the house. “Just taking in the splendor. I have not been to an assembly for some time. I came to observe people.”

“Observing people is a sort of amusement for you then?”

She parted him with a genuine smile. “I like to make people out. As there are a few new faces here, I am trying to figure them out.” Feeling bold, Sidney inquired what her observation was of him. “You must not care for assemblies Mr. Parker.”

He gave her a perplexed look. “What makes you say that?”

“I have not seen you dance with anyone.” Charlotte paused before continuing. “Perhaps our country assembly is too rustic.”

Sidney rebuked her. “I do not know have the talent for conversing with people I do not know.”

“A man of your station finds it hard to make himself a recommendation?”

Sidney glanced away from her as her gaze seemed to penetrate his wall he had effectively built since the broken engagement. “I have become somewhat of an outlier since my time away in Antigua.”

“What is your observation of the Heywoods?”

Sidney turned towards her. “The Heywoods seem to be a highly functioning family.” He paused but decided to continue, “although the youngest three feels out of sorts compared to the three oldest boys, the musketeers, who are comfortable being led around without thinking for themselves. Alison has a zeal and talent of fashionable society but lacks the self-confidence while you,”

“That is quite enough Mr. Parker,” Charlotte said sternly, “I believe I understand you perfectly.” She pierced her gaze at him. “Of course, the three youngest feels out of sorts, they have lost their father, their counselor, their protector. The musketeers as you like to refer to them are fine young men who upon circumstances were thrown into responsibilities that they were not prepared for and Alison has plenty of confidence. You are too blind to see it. I am quite sure I understand what you think of a farmer’s daughter who has ideas above her station. I should not expect any less from someone like you.” Charlotte turned sharply on her heel leaving him there to contemplate the showdown.

By the time Sidney had recomposed himself, he found the Heywoods had left him at the assembly. Elbert had been kind enough to give him a ride in his carriage back towards the farm. At first, the ride was in silence until Elbert felt the need to say something.

“I hope you don’t judge our Charlotte too severely. She has not had a moment’s rest since the death of her father. Mrs. Heywood is a good-natured woman, but when it comes to managing an estate, it is beyond her scope. The winter was particularly hard this year for the tenants. Charlotte not only had to worry about her own family and their estate, but the tenants as well. Then, her mother went to find a steward only to write that she up and gotten married instead. Add to that, the storm that came through and Charlotte lost her father’s favorite horse. The year has not been so good to her.”

Sidney considered Elbert’s words. “And now, she’s been strapped with a London dandy who has come in and disrupted their normal routine.” Sidney said with a grimace. He had not thought about things from her point of view. He had just assumed she was a young frivolous lady sitting around waiting for a suitor to take her off her parent’s hands. It was apparent that Elbert had an exceedingly high opinion of Charlotte.

Sidney continued to think out loud. “Your son seems to be fascinated with her.”

Elbert laughed. “Oh, he is very enamored with her. Charlotte spends too much time studying philosophy though. Those discussions are beyond his comprehension.”

Sidney gave Elbert a perplexed look. “She discusses philosophy?”

“It was her greatest treasure with her father. It is probably why he treated her more like a son than a daughter. They had great discussions about it.” The carriage stopped near the short lane that led to his cottage. “Here you go Mr. Parker. I hope you enjoyed your evening.”

Sidney tilted his head towards Elbert before the carriage drove off.


	17. Philosophy 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment.’
> 
> Sidney offers an olive branch.

Sidney stayed up late after arriving home from the assembly. He poured himself a drink while reading his worn copy of Heraclitus, thinking of the scene at the balcony and the conversation with Elbert. Several thoughts of Plato came to him as he processed everything.

‘Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle.’

‘If women are expected to do the same work as men, we must teach them the same things.’

Charlotte’s father had wanted her to be as educated as much as a son. Perhaps, Mr. Heywood thought he would not have a son to pass the estate to and took her under his wing. 

Based on what he had seen, she was clearly capable of that role. Elbert’s criticism still carried a harsh sting about his behavior on the balcony and the man did not even know what happened! She had asked for his opinion of her family. It did not occur to him to think about how her life had been with the passing of her father.

Sometime in the middle of his sleep, he decided he should apologize for his hasty opinion. Thinking about the package and letter his father had sent him, he found himself sitting straight up in bed in the early morning hours. He laughed out loud at his realizations.

The next morning, Sidney glanced at the package still on the small desk within the cottage. He picked up the package and walked towards the Heywood hotel. The servants had already begun their day. When he inquired about Charlotte, he found out that she had already departed for her day. He inquired with Alison on where she might have gone, but apparently, even her sister was at a lost. He left the package in the library and decided to walk out towards the small lake he had come across the other day.

He spied her as he came through the tree line. He stayed back and continued his silent observation of her. She looked deflated as she sat on the ground, knees pulled in towards her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. It was at that moment Sidney felt more ashamed of his behavior on the balcony. He withdrew from her and went back in search of Alison.

He found Alison in the school room with the three youngest children. He asked what they had been working on, which was reading for Ellen and science for the twins. He took her outside a moment to discuss Charlotte. He sent Alison to spend the day with her while he took over the school room with the youngest. The instructions were simple. He did not want to see either Charlotte or Alison back at home until dinner time, nor were they to do any of their normal responsibilities. He would work with the boys and they would ensure the days’ tasks were completed.

Alison found Charlotte where Sidney had told her where he could find her. Alison sat down next to her sister and put her arm around her to comfort her. Charlotte had pushed through her own grief and had not spared a moment for herself since her father died. Night and day, she worked tirelessly ensuring the estate withstood the sudden passing of her father. Only last night, with Sidney’s keen observations, did she realize she had not been as successful as she thought she had been.

She thought the three youngest were fine. They did not appear, at least to her, to be suffering from the loss. The boys, she reflected, had probably hazardously tried to take on the responsibilities that Charlotte had given them without much instruction. It was no wondered they appeared that they could not make their own sound judgements. She took the handkerchief from Alison to wipe her eyes.

“What happened Lottie? Don’t tell me anything, because you hardly slept at all since, we returned from the assembly.” Charlotte proceeded to tell her Sidney’s astute observations.

“The worst part is he was right Ally. I failed to see the shortcomings because I believed I had everything under control. What would papa think of me?”

“Nonsense, Lottie. These are exceedingly difficult times for us. There is no way to prepare for an unexpectant death.”

“No, but if I had been more proper, perhaps I would have a husband to help the family through these times instead of just on my own.”

“Oh, Lottie, papa would not have wanted you to marry someone just for that reason. He always wanted the absolute best for us.”

“I know Ally. I just didn’t realize everything.” Charlotte took a few more minutes calming her breathing. “How did you know I was here?”

“Mr. Parker came looking for you this morning. It appeared he wanted to discuss something with you when he found out you were already gone.”

“No doubt to lecture me about leaving him at the assembly.”

Alison laughed. “I don’t think so. I think he realized how much stress you have been under. I was instructed to tell you that neither one of us is expect back before dinner. He says we are not to attend to any of the daily tasks, but we are to do what we want to do. So, just what is it we want to do?”

The girls started their day at the graveyard. Charlotte planted some flowers at her father’s grave, while Alison found the graves of their other relatives and put flowers on theirs. She knew Charlotte needed some space to process her emotions. Next, they an early lunch at the inn and met with some of the other ladies of their acquaintance. Followed by some ribbon shopping for Alison, who spent some time speaking with the seamstress and storekeeper talking about her fashion designs. Then, on to the local bookstore, where Charlotte scoured the shelves for any new philosopher books but came up empty handed. She did find one small book about architecture highlights of London. Afternoon tea with friends that were on their way to holiday in Brighton.

After walking around town and greeting town folk that they had not seen since their father’s passing, both girls headed for home. Charlotte felt considerably better than she had early this morning when she went to the lake. Her first order of business, Sidney Parker.


	18. ‘It is in changing that we find purpose.’ Heraclitus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heraclitus brings Sidney and Charlotte together

Charlotte strode into the house expecting chaos but was surprised when things seemed to be running smoothly. She quickly went up to her room and cleaned up. She found Sidney in the library.

“Mr. Parker.”

“Miss Heywood. Did you enjoy your outing?”

“Mr. Parker, I owe you an apology.”

“Do you now Charlie?” He asked her to raise an inquisitive brow towards her. Charlotte flushed. Sidney leaned back in the chair. “I do not accept your apology.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is I that should apologize. My father sent me to assist in the household and upon arrival, I failed to do the one thing the Parker’s are known for.”

“What is that?”

“Have you ever heard ‘All are one?’”

Charlotte looked at him shyly. “It is Heraclitus.”

“Yes, my mother loved Heraclitus. She gave me this book.” He held out his worn copy. 

Charlotte went to the bookcase near here. “My father has the same copy.” She slightly pulled on it and it generated a chuckle out of Sidney.

“I was told to deliver this package to you. The mysterious contents have been on my mind. It’s obviously some sort of book.” He handed her the package. “I will understand if you don’t want to open it now.” He went to say but she had already started opening the package.

Charlotte turned the well-appointed leather book in her hands. “It’s Heraclitus. He is one of the first philosophers my father and I discussed.”

“It is a lovely book.”

“I don’t suppose you know where I might send my mother a post?”

“Yes, I got a post from my father yesterday. I’m afraid it appears that you are stuck with me a little while longer.” He noticed she looked a little nervous. “Can we not rewrite our history if we find it disagreeable?” He studied her. 

“Perhaps, we have both misjudged each other.” Sidney actual gave her a true smile.


	19. The Sun is New Each Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spin of the cove, but Willingden style

Over the next two weeks, Sidney and Charlotte now worked as a team around the Heywood Estates. In the evenings, they would spend time in the library, with Alison, as they would discuss on how to improve things around the farm as well as how to best help the boys to become better around the farm. They did not always see eye to eye and had several heated discussions, but after a short while, they had learned to appreciate each other’s point of view.

Sidney had been up all night after reading a post from Georgianna’s governess. Mrs. Youngage had been not as watchful of Georgianna as he had wanted her to be. He was going to need to return to London to retrieve his ward. It brought up the realization of the possibility he may run into Mrs. Campion.

Georgianna had apparently gotten herself mixed up with an Otis Molyneaux. From what information he could gather through Crowe’s personal detective, Otis racked up several debts in London. Obviously, the man must have heard about her fortune. The only good news, if you could call it that, was he found an Augusta Griffith in Sanditon who her governess could be. He would need to ensure she was settled, which would mean a trip to Sanditon as well.

Sidney let out a sigh as he sat at the desk. He was reluctant to return to London. Several weeks ago, he could not bear the thought of having to come to Willingden and now, he was not so keen on departing. He reflected this as he drank his glass of brandy. He knew why.

How could he not? He had dreamed of her more often than not. It bordered on obscene the amount of times he realized she plagued him, both awake and asleep. She confounded him immensely especially once they had started their evening discussions on Heraclitus and other philosophers.

He had gone to take a swim in the lake that he had spied during his first days at the Heywood Estate. It was not quite like swimming in his special cove in Sanditon, but it felt good as he had stripped to the bone and dove in. It was early, earlier than what he thought anyone would be up and moving around.

As he gotten out to walk up the bank towards his clothes, Charlotte had appeared. He had forgotten, or so now anyway, that whenever she was contemplating anything, she would often be found walking to the lake where she had spent time with her father. The situation had been slightly embarrassing as she quickly turned around to avoid looking at him. Sidney was glad that no one had been there as the situation could have been disastrous for her.

The cattails had been growing around the edge of the pond. Sidney could only wonder though, if they had been tall enough to conceal his embarrassment of the situation. She certainly was not going to confess, and he was not asking, although he did wonder about it just about every night after the incident.


	20. London Is Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's thoughts about the lake

She had taken her early morning walk, which she had done every day of most her life. Sidney had confounded her immensely the night before as they had discussed philosophy. He had asked her if she ever read that no man ever steps in the same river twice. Her response of course was ‘for it’s not the same rive and he’s not the same man,’ which was Heraclitus.

He had gotten philosophical in his reflection, Charlotte thought after he read his post from London. Whatever the post had said, it bothered him. He talked to her about having to return to London to take care of a situation with a ward.

He spoke openly to her about his time in Antigua. How he had left London due to a broken engagement, had found himself with the help of a Mr. Lambe, who had then left his daughter under his guardianship until she turned twenty-one. He spoke about the sugar trade and little of his businesses there. Over the last few weeks, their somewhat estranged relationship had transformed as they began to take each other in their confidence.

She had spoken to him about her brothers being able to take on more responsibility so she could possibly try to get an apprenticeship in London. He spoke to her about, well his past mostly and how it affected his life.

She had been deep in her own thoughts when she came up to the lake not realizing he had been swimming. In all her years, only her family had ever swum in that lake. The situation was a mixture of mortification, due to the implications had anyone seen them, to embarrassment. 

Whether it was her embarrassment or his, Charlotte could not readily determine. She was not completely naïve that men’s bodies were vastly different than women’s bodies. Her and Alison had conversations about it, especially after Charlotte had found a book in her father’s library about Greek mythology. The illustrations were very vivid. Until that moment, she highly doubted the accuracy of such drawings. However, on that day, Charlotte realized she had assumed incorrectly.

She had not much time to reflect on that as she had promised Ronald that she would be by to visit him. He was going to be returning to London soon. As she was there speaking to Ronald, his father had fallen off the ladder and broken his leg. Sidney had shown up during the chaos and assisted Ronald in getting his father into the house. A farm hand was sent to fetch the town doctor while Charlotte had calmly dictated on what needed to be done in the meantime.

Afterwards, Sidney had praised her rationale under the situation as they had made their way back towards the Heywood estate. He apologized if she had gotten embarrassed about their meeting at the lake. Luckily, Charlotte remained calmed and replied cheekily that she had no need to be embarrassed since she was the one fully clothed. Sidney had to choke back a laugh at her brazenness and retorted that it was unfair for her to ambush him like that.

Later that evening, once the younger children had been sent to bed, Charlotte could not help but think about Sidney Parker as she tried to concentrate on her book while Alison drew. Sidney found them both in the drawing room. He had planned on the estate being taken care of while Charlotte and Alison accompanied him to London for his ward.

Alison had been delighted at the prospect of going to London and in her excitement had gone straightway to her room to pack.


	21. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney confides to Charlotte about Mrs. C and what he did.
> 
> Can he count on her help?

Charlotte looked at her ceiling in her room in heavy contemplation of Sidney’s offer. After Alison had left them, he had confided something of a personal nature to her. So personal, even she could not bring herself to speak to Alison about it. If he had told her it when he first arrived, she would have immediately sent for her mother.

“You did what?” she asked him confused.

“I’m sorry, it just irked me on disbarring she was speaking of me and my family. Then, what she had said about getting rid of my wife and potential child,” Sidney stopped talking. He had spoken more than he intended. Their relationship had evolved so much that it just seemed natural to confide in her.

“Mr. Parker, the whole story, not the cliff notes.” He told her everything from the moment she had left him for a wealthier man to the moment she arrived at his doorstop.

Charlotte Heywood married to no less than Sidney Parker. The man, who she hated upon his arrival. The man, who caused so much anger in her. If she should ever marry a man, it would not be someone like him. Would she? 

The man who would discuss Heraclitus and other philosophers. The man who would ask her for her thoughts. The man, she flushed thinking about seeing him naked at the lake. 

It was an unconventional proposal if she ever heard one. If a situation came up in London where this Mrs. Campion would be, she would be introduced as Mrs. Parker. He doubted that she was even in town. After a short while, after Mrs. Campion would move on and forget about him, he would help her get an apprenticeship in a well-known architecture firm in London.

To that end, Alison and she would travel with him to Sanditon where he could arrange for her to work with a Mr. Stringer to help with a portfolio. His father and her mother would be back in a few days so she would not need to return directly to Willingden.

It was a lot to consider. He asked her to think about it and give him an answer on the morrow. As Charlotte drifted off to sleep, did she only wonder what would happen if she did want to be Mrs. Parker?


	22. Your Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in London. Sidney finds something he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cy20. Hope you like it.

Alison thought she was crazy. She knew Charlotte and Sidney had been getting along better the last few weeks. The whole house staff could tell they were finally getting along with a few disagreements here and there, but to agree to be his wife if this Eliza person came looking for him. It was crazy. What would happen if Charlotte made an acquaintance in town while they were there? Granted, they were not supposed to be in London that long, but still.

She liked the idea of getting to travel to London then to Sanditon. Alison had thought she was doomed to remain in Willingden for her lifetime. When she was at the assembly, she had taken a good look at the gentlemen there. There were a few attractive gentlemen, but none that gave her any type of butterflies. She always thought when she would meet that special person, she would have butterflies.

She put a mental reminder to ask Charlotte about Sidney. She wondered if Charlotte got butterflies thinking about being Mrs. Parker. He was an attractive kind of guy. Of course, he was so disagreeable at first, Alison could only assume that it would take a particular kind of lady to overlook his personality and just marry him for his looks.

They had arrived at Bedford Place which seemed like a palace compared to their home in Willingden. Sidney made sure the ladies had gotten all settled before he had to go check on his ward. Charlotte decided to send a post to her aunt to let her know they were there in town for a few days if she had time to visit. She had not seen Aunt Susan since she was about eleven or twelve. 

Later that day, Sidney had brought his ward by for them to get acquainted. He smiled as he heard laughter coming out of the drawing room. His decision to bring Charlotte and Alison was a good one. He offered Lord Babington a glass while they were in his study.

“Sounds like the ladies are getting along.”

“Yes, I can’t tell you how relieved I am on that score.”

“I get the feeling you are relieved in other ways as well.” Babington smirked at him and lowered his voice, “and just how is Mrs. Parker?” Parker was getting ready to give him a dirty look when he realized Babington was just pulling his leg.

“Have you heard anything on that point?”

“Well, a lady I was dancing with the other day, Miss Perry, simple minded and only likes to gossip mind you, were telling me Mrs. Campion was complaining about her Mr. Parker that escaped her grasp.”

“I hope she’s out of town.” Sidney said dryly.

“I haven’t seen her. So, just what is your plan?”

“Well, I’m going to set my ward up in Sanditon. Tom has been begging for me to come visit. Charlotte is interested in architecture. With all the building going on, I thought she would be interested in helping.”

Babington gave him an inquisitive brow. “It’s Charlotte now?” Sidney slightly flushed. Babington leaned back in his chair, enjoying the moment. “Just what has been going on in Willingden Parker?”

“Babington, there has been nothing of that nature I can assure you. There just has been a lot of work around the estate.”

“Been keeping you busy, busy with a particularly young lady?”

“Miss Heywood is a deeply knowledgeable young lady. Mrs. Heywood, now Parker, should be immensely proud of her daughter.”

“You sound very proud of her, compared to your initial report of her.”

“I may have been a little hasty in judging her initially. It has been a,” Sidney stopped to think about it, “humbling experience. I’ve had to apologize several times.”

Babington let out a loud laugh. “Oh, the mighty Sidney Parker has fallen.”

“What?” Sidney looked surprised at Babington.

Once Babington got his laughter under control, “Sidney, I have not heard you ever talk about apologizing for your behavior, even when it had been warranted to some of the ladies here in town. It sounds to me like you have fallen in love with the girl.”

“I can assure you “

“Oh, there’s no reason getting all hostile about it. It is like an affliction, like measles. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “I forgot I was talking to the king of romance.”

“It’s a wonderful feeling if you are lucky enough to get afflicted. Unfortunately, it seems to evade me.” Babington frowned in his drink.

“Maybe you should come to Sanditon. There’s bound to be a few ladies there that haven’t been lucky enough to get meet you.”

Babington laughed. “Maybe I shall. Crowe, I’m sure is looking for a diversion.”

Sidney bid his friend goodnight. The ladies had found their way to their rooms for the night. Sidney could not sleep. Instead, he took his book of Heraclitus out and sat by the fire. Babington was always a perceptive fellow. Sidney investigated the fire and thought of the young lady down the hall.

After his bruising experience with Mrs. Campion, Sidney thought he would always remain an outlier. Sidney would not think there would be anyone that would challenge his perception of what he thought his life would be. Realizing that Babington may have really put his own confused thoughts into actually what he had been subconsciously thinking, Sidney fell asleep.

The next morning, Sidney got himself ready to go into town early since he could not sleep. He found Charlotte up in the library. “Good morning Charlotte.”

“Good morning, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Sidney laughed. “No, I have a lot on my mind that is all.”

“Oh, is there something I can help you with?”

Sidney gave her a warm smile. “Perhaps, you would care for a morning stroll? There is a park nearby.”

“I would love to go for a walk.” Charlotte grabbed her spencer and off they went. The park was empty for the most part. Sidney led her down the path towards the pagoda.

“How do you like London so far?”

Charlotte laughed. “I don’t think I could imagine so many people living in one confined space.”

“Yes, it is a city of a million people. There are good parts of town and not so good parts. I should like for Alison and yourself to be able to see somethings that you would like while you are here.”

She gave him a concerned look. “Are you not worried Mr. Parker?”

“I am not worried. Would you prefer not to take the risk?” He quickly turned away from her. “Forgive me, I was not thinking. We should go back.”

Charlotte let out a little laugh. “Not at all Mr. Parker. I should be happy to be out in town. I just thought, well I am sure you are more likely to be recognized than I or Alison. Will   
it not be harder for you to explain if I was mistaken for your wife when you do return to London?”

“I should be so fortunate in that case.” Sidney paused. “You have made me realize that there were parts of my life that could be much improved upon.” He took her hand as he looked at her. “Miss Heywood,” he took a deep breath, “Charlotte,” Charlotte was confused. 

“Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked him. It took Sidney a few moments to realize he was still in the chair in the library waking up from a dream.

“Miss Heywood,” Sidney ran his hand through his hair. 

Charlotte laughed. “I do believe you had a little bit much to drink last night.”

“Yes, Babington is a bad influence on me I’m afraid.” He realized she was dressed to go out. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes, Alison and I are going to see our aunt. She has sent her carriage for us. I got the post this morning but did not have the heart to wake you at the time. She will be leaving town soon, otherwise I would have made a more appropriate time to visit so I can introduce you.”

“No, no, that is fine. Yes, go see your aunt. I have a few things to do as well. Do you have plans for this evening?”

“No, none at all.”

“Very well, I will see you ladies later.” Sidney went to his room. Babington was an unbelievably bad influence.


	23. The Maid

Sidney spent the day finishing the arrangements for Georgiana. As he walked through the city streets, he found himself outside the jewelry store near Grosvenor Square. Curse Babington and his ideas. Sidney was not upset about the idea of being in love with Charlotte. He was upset because he had not done a proper courting.

Over the course, he had gone from hostile to realizing what a beautiful, capable woman Charlotte really was. Then, there was this whole debacle with Mrs. Campion. Mrs. Campion, who while he was at the bank, heard was back in town. There was some ball at Mrs. Maudsley’s. He would love to take Charlotte for he knew she loved to dance. It was one thing to tell Mrs. Campion he was married. It was quite the other to take her to a ball though, even a masque ball at that. It would be unfair for him to put her through that big of a charade. 

Georgina sat in the drawing room with Alison. Their grand adventure this morning at the aunt’s house had left her, no them, stunned. Sidney Parker was married. And to   
Charlotte, no less? He had not even mentioned it.

The carriage arrived at Worchester Terrace. Georgiana was astonished that the Heywood’s had been connected to the grand lady and had not ever taken advantage of it. While   
they were in the drawing room drinking tea, she recognized the lady that had unexpectantly dropped by.

Lady Susan had taken Charlotte upstairs to her library to retrieve a letter that her parents had sent individually. Both parents, individually, had requested her help in finding a suitor for their daughter.

The maid announced the arrival of Mrs. Campion, and Miss Lambe groaned in frustration as the lady walked in with her snobbish look. She looked at Alison, a disapproving look and let out a smug satisfied looked. “Miss Lambe, I heard your guardian was here. Where is Mr. Parker?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Campion, but he is not here.”

“Is she your new maid?”

“No, this is Miss Alison Heywood.”

“Heywood.” Mrs. Campion took another look at her. “I thought her to be the maid.” Mrs. Campion took a seat. “Well, I guess then if you are here, then Mrs. Parker is nearby. I shall like to meet her.” Lady Susan walked in and Mrs. Campion stood up quickly. “Lady Worchester, please forgive the intrusion. I heard Mr. Parker’s ward was here and thought he would be as well.”

“I’m afraid not Mrs. Campion.”

“What about Mrs. Parker? This is her sister is she not?”

“Oh, Mrs. Parker will be down shortly. She was having her alterations done for her gown.”

“Her gown?”

“Yes, Mrs. Maudsley is having a masque ball. I simply insist she have a gown fitting for the occasion.”

“Mrs. Parker will be at the ball?”

“Of course. Did you not get an invitation?” Lady Susan gave her a deer in the headlight look.

Mrs. Campion laughed. “I’ve been out of town. I’m sure the invitation is waiting for me when I get home.”

Lady Susan smiled. “Well, then, I should look forward to seeing you this evening.”

Mrs. Campion made her way quickly to her house to pick out a stunning gown. Invitation or not, she would be going. 

Charlotte looked at her aunt, then Alison and then to Georgiana. “Mrs. Campion was here?”

“Yes, she called Alison the maid.” Charlotte looked over to her sister while Georgiana talked. The snub had affected her sister’s tender heart. “But she was definitely confused. She thought Mrs. Parker was here.” Charlotte glanced over at her sister. “But Lady Worchester, you said she was upstairs getting a dress.”

Lady Susan smiled. “It’s Susan dear, and she was.” Susan looked at Charlotte.

“I can’t go as his wife!” Charlotte said flushing. He would certainly think badly of her wanting to advance her station. “He would be the laughingstock of London when the charade is over.”

“Why ever not?” Alison said out loud. “If you do not, then she will undoubtedly say something disparaging about him and is he not family? Do the Heywood’s not stick together? Besides, remember he had already said if she was around that you should be introduced that way.”

“He didn’t mean with hundreds of people Alison.”

Georgiana looked at Susan, who did not look as confused as she was. “What am I missing?”

Charlotte looked at Georgiana. Charlotte confided the entire story to them.

“I knew I didn’t like that woman.” Georgiana said. “Alison is right. You have to go.” Charlotte found   
Aunt Susan beaming at her. “You will all have to go. I shall not have Mrs. Campion disparaging the family. The Parkers, the Heywood or Miss Lambe.” Susan then smiled at Georgiana. “We are all family.” Georgiana was surprised to be lumped in; the emotion caught in her throat.


	24. The Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte takes a moment to reflect the last few weeks of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A variation of the cove

Charlotte watched Alison in the mirror as she worked meticulously ensuring each hair on Charlotte’s head was perfect. In the background, the other ladies’ voices mingled together. Georgiana was laughing in the background at her sister. Mrs. Griffiths could be heard talking disapprovingly to the Beaufort girls giggling at Mr. Hankins. Esther thankfully was playing gracious coordinator to ensure the church and courtyard were properly set up.

Mrs. Parker, Valerie Parker, stepped into the room and shushed everyone out. “My darling daughter, I am so happy for you.” Valerie took her daughter’s hands. “I know this year has been topsy turvy with all the changes that you had to go through and it’s not likely to slow down.” Valerie smiled at her daughter. “Now, tonight is a very special night.” Charlotte could only sit there while her mother parted her words of wisdom, albeit a tad too late.

A little over two weeks ago, the carriage with Alison, Georgiana, Sidney and Charlotte had arrived at the little town of Sanditon. Sidney had taken then straight away to Tom Parker’s house and made the introductions. Charlotte found his exuberance of the development admirable. She absolutely loved Mary, who had taken her under her wing as a sister and trusted confidant. There were many walks between the two ladies while they entertained the children playing on the beach and sea bathing.

She had met the great lady of Sanditon, Lady Denham, along with her ward, Clara Brereton. Clara could be heard playing the piano in the auditorium. Lady Denham’s niece, Esther who Charlotte thought was cold at first had become one of her greatest friends, next to Georgiana.

Georgiana had stolen off in a London coach, desperate to return to an Otis Molyneux who was her great love. Sidney had gone off in pursuit of her after just one of their usual disagreements to which Charlotte thought for sure had been the end of any attachment between them. How was she to know that he feared for Georgiana’s safety? He had only spoken in the vaguest of terms. Charlotte had taken a coach herself as she thought she could help since she had known where Otis might be found.

By the time, the three of them returned safely back to Sanditon, Mrs. Campion had taken up residence in the Crown Hotel with her social cog with her. She had finally realized that the Mr. and Mrs. Parker that she had seen at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball was in fact, Mr. Theodore Parker and Mrs. Valerie Heywood, and not a Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker.

Sanditon was having an assembly. Charlotte, who by now had been at dances in Willingden and London, decided it was just the right mix of the two. More elegant than Willingden and less crowded than the one in London, she could imagine herself dancing there on a regular basis. 

Tom had insisted Sidney play on his acquaintance with Mrs. Campion to bring polished society to Sanditon. The ripple effect would happen, and all the available properties would be gobbled up. It did not hurt that Tom had risked everything for the development of Sanditon with Lady Denham as his only investor. It did not hurt that Tom had not paid the workers in weeks. 

He had only danced one dance with Mrs. Campion. She clearly made her attentions known she was there for Sidney and not for Sanditon. She had embarrassed Charlotte in front of all her polite society friends, mocking her that a farmer’s daughter that read books could not possibly have anything in common with society. Sidney had tried to show unity with Charlotte by talking about Heraclitus, but Mrs. Campion was there to prove a point.

She had gone for a walk along the beach the next day to decide what she should do. Sidney had gone to his special cove for fresh air and some bracing exercise. Charlotte blushed from the memory while her mother was prattling on. “You need not be embarrassed Charlotte. This is natural between a man and a woman.”

When he had sprung up from the water in all his glory, she had quickly turned her back for propriety sake. It was far from their fleeting encounter at the lake when they were not so amicable towards each other then. No, the cove meeting was the pinnacle point of their relationship when they both confessed their true selves to each other.

“Miss Heywood, am I never to escape you.” He had said in such a way that Charlotte felt like it sounded like longing. He had gotten out of the water and pressed himself against her back afraid to let her escape. “Charlotte do not leave. I know the last week has been hard on us both, but there is no one else I would want by myside through this. You have made me realize that I am far less than perfect. But I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

“But what about Tom and Sanditon? He needs Mrs. Campion and her connections to build Sanditon.”

“Charlotte, you know family is important to me and I will do anything I can for them.” He turned her around but kept her close for modesty sake. “But you, Mrs. Parker are my family. You are braver and capable than I. You have born all my hostility and broken down my walls. You have made me want to be a better man. And I know that all of this has been unconventional from the moment we met, but I would do it all again if you would do me the great honor of taking me for your husband, truthfully this time, not just some rumor gossip.” Charlotte could not believe her ears. “Together, we will find a way to get Tom out of this mess. You are the love of my life Charlotte Heywood.”

Her acceptance had led them from a gentle but passionate kiss to Charlotte’s new understanding of love, which was a far cry from what she read in books, to an uncontrollable situation. He had tried to remain gentlemanly, but Charlotte had already decided they were already past propriety rules, not to mention far too curious now that she was going to be his wife, not to fulfil both their desires.

He had ridden to Willingden the next day to ask her mother for permission to marry her. Valerie had put him through the ringer as she had made him stay for a few days to help his father get acquainted with the tenants and learn about his new stepchildren. Teddy had just laughed at his son when the youngest daughter, Ellen, had insisted he take her wherever he went around the estate. Ellen had the making of a much younger Charlotte Heywood.

Sidney had returned to Sanditon not by himself, but with half of the remaining Heywood clan, the youngest consisting of Will, Susan and Ellen. Teddy had insisted they needed some additional chaperones and having three young kids would keep them busy enough not to be acting improper.

Teddy had underestimated Charlotte as Sidney had done though when he first met her. She would arrange it, so they still had enough time to have their moments while no one was the wiser. Sidney was glad that it was acceptable that they married as soon as the bans could be read. He was certain after their last encounter that it would be surprising if they did not have that joyous news to share in a few weeks with their family.


	25. My Truest Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's moment with his friends.

Sidney was so nervous he could not tie his cravat correctly. Crowe was busy filling up the wine glasses. Lord Babington took pity on his friends’ nerves and helped him out. “Now leave it alone.”

“It feels too tight Babington.” Parker started fussing with it again, only to have Babington chuckle at him again. He did tie it too tight.

“That would be the feeling of impending doom my friend.” Crowe crooned. “It’s still not too late.” Sidney got embarrassed. “Oh, it is too late. What a cad you are Sidney Parker.   
Taking advantage of Mrs. Parker before you officially take your vows.”

“Oh, leave him alone Crowe. He was married to her before he arrived in Willingden. This is just a show for the town.” Babington rebuffed him.

“Well, it certainly did bring enough tourists to Sanditon.” Crowe said as he passed out the glasses. “To Parker, may he get all that he deserves.” They all took a drink before   
Crowe added, “For all his sins.” Crowe let out a roar and Babington laughed so hard he snorted.

“Laugh all you want. You know the both of you are jealous.”

“Oh, please Parker. You know Babington has done nothing but followed Miss Denham around like a lap dog since we arrived in Sanditon.”

“I’d prefer loyal dog thank you. I would not want to hurt the poor girl by sitting on her delicate lap. Now, if she was to sit in mine, then that’s a different story.” Babington gave them an affable grin.

“I doubt she’s that kind of lady Babington.” Parker said as he untied his cravat once again.

“Well, she’s definitely not after your money.” Crowe stated plainly which got looks from the others. “What? Any other woman would have already fallen at your feet and you would had given up the pursuit. She knows it’s the chase that attracts you.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong Crowe. Miss Denham does not waste time with petty games. She is entirely herself at every turn. She has finally agreed to take a walk with me.” 

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Good grief man. You are sunk.”

Babington smiled and raised his glass. “And I’m quite enjoying it.”

Sidney was glad his good friend had found what he was looking for. He was not sure about Esther Denham until Lady Denham had gotten sick and out of all the relations, Esther had stayed with the lady through the worst of it. Clara had gotten herself mixed up with Edward but luckily that had been kept hush from the rest of society.


	26. Not All That Glitters is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte enjoy their moment together dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A variation of Mrs. Maudsley's ball

Sidney helped the ladies out of the carriage. Mrs. Maudsley’s ball was in full swing. There was not a person not worth a fig that was not there. Charlotte’s gold gown worked perfectly with Sidney’s golden vest. It was clear in fashionable society that they were very much together. “Are you not glad we came?” He asked her as they walked towards the ballroom together. He intended to keep her by his side the entire time.

The ring was safely tucked in his coat pocket. The ladies had arrived back from their aunt’s house, talking excessively and it made him nervous. He had thought about asking Charlotte to walk to the park with him, like his dream, to the pagoda where he could finally confess his truest feelings to her. However, the talk about the ball had been discussed feverishly from the moment they arrived, and they were parted in their own ways to get ready.

It was a masque ball and Charlotte had mentioned that her aunt had arranged dresses for the ladies with masques. She described her gown so perfectly he knew his golden vest would be the perfect accompaniment to it. He had never really cared before to such a detail, even though he had heard enough ladies talking about the importance of such fashion. Her face had such an expression on it, that he dared not deny her the opportunity of such a dance. Just because Charlotte Heywood was a gentleman farmer’s daughter did not mean she never wanted the experience of such an adventure.

She had tried to speak to him and share her concerns about Mrs. Campion, but he would not hear them. He simply said that they would arrive a little late and keep their masks on. By staying together, they would ensure that they would look and play their part well. The ball was for the upper beau monde so even though she had money, it was doubtful she had gotten an invitation, especially since Mrs. Maudsley was a friend of the Prince Regent’s social circle.

“How could I not be glad? This far exceeds what I could possibly even imagine in all my reading. Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

He smiled warmly at her. “You are very welcome.” They walked around and Lord Babington had stolen her for a dance. He watched them from the sidelines, and he could tell Charlotte was incredibly pleased about coming. Babington had her laughing. Parker knew he must have told some horrible tale about their childhood.

When Babington delivered her back safely, he only grinned at Parker and went to see if there were any other ladies that might possibly be the future Lady Babington.

“I hope Lord Babington behaved himself.” Parker teased her as they danced around.

“He told me he was very surprised to see you here in your natural habitat.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I would say this is my natural habitat. I come to these things for Babington’s amusement of course. He’s in search of a wife, but all of the ladies of his acquaintance are, if you forgive me, not conundrums.”

“So, he is looking for someone not just sitting at home, embroidering pillows, playing piano and waiting for someone to take them off their father’s hands?”

Sidney laughed. “Are you always going to remind me of our early acquaintance?”

Charlotte smiled. “Mr. Parker, I think we have both come to the conclusion that we are able to rewrite our history if we find it disagreeable.”

“And for that, I am glad we have become better acquainted.” The dance concluded and he took her to get a refreshment where they were joined by Lord Babington and another good friend, Mr. Crowe. Mr. Crowe had taken a dance with Alison and came back laughing.

“Your sister, I do believe, while very polite does not care for me so much.”

“Mr. Crowe, perhaps you would do better if you did not drink so much.” Alison quipped at him. “I’m surprised we didn’t get tripped up.” Babington looked at Crowe. Truth be told, Crowe was not as drunk as usual and what Miss Alison had taken for, was Crowe actually becoming enamored with Miss Heywood. Sanditon was going to be quite entertaining for Babington.

Sidney left Charlotte in Babington’s care while he went to get some fresh air. Standing near a window, he let out a long breath. “I quite agree. These things are far too tedious.”

“Forgive me.” Sidney said to the lady sitting on the chaise reading a book. “Miss.”

“Susan.” The lady smiled warmly at her. “And now you are going to tell me you are Mr. Maudsley’s son and I have committed a most heinous crime.”

He laughed. “Not at all Miss Susan. I barely recognize anyone out of my own party here. I don’t see how anyone can have a conversation in this place.”

“My dear sir. No one is here for conversation. They are here to be seen until the next party. Why would anyone want a substantial conversation in this place?”

Sidney blew his breath out of his nose. “Well, I had hoped to have such conversation with a young lady.” He did not know why he was talking to a complete stranger. It must be his nerves.

“You sound like a man in love, mister?”

“Parker.” He took a breath. “Yes, I’ve been told it is an affliction like the measles.”

Susan laughed. “Yes, we cannot help who we truly love.”

“I’m afraid I have muddled things all up and I don’t know if it’s even possible to straighten it all out without causing any embarrassment to our families.”

“It’s been my experience Mr. Parker that with the right friends, anything can be solved. Now, while I enjoy this conversation, I believe you should be enjoying tonight with your friend.” He smiled at her.

“You are quite right. Thank you.” He bowed to her and off he went. He completely missed the smile on Lady Worchester’s face.

Sidney asked her for another dance. She noticed that he had taken off his mask.


	27. The Wrong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza decides to go the ball without an invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be more than one Parker at the same dance.

Eliza went through her post three times looking for that blasted invitation. Did Mrs. Maudsley not know that she was the wealthiest widow in the country? When Eliza could not find it, she fumed and paced the floor. Deciding it had to be one of the servants that had misplaced it, she decided to give them all a stern lecture about how her household was to be run. She then fired the newest employee and the girl’s mentor just to prove a point.

Luckily for her, Miss Bingley was in town. Certainly, she would have gotten an invitation. She quickly had her driver take her there.

“Eliza? This is a surprise. I did not think to see you until later this week.”

Eliza gave Caroline a kiss on each cheek, “I could not wait to see you. Tonight is Mrs. Maudsley’s masque ball. I thought we could go together. I have not been in town long enough to recognize anybody without their masks.”

Caroline laughed. “Oh, yes. I fully intend to go. My brother Charles was telling me his good friend, Lord Babington will be there. I intend on getting properly introduced if he is handsome enough to tempt me. I hear he’s looking for a wife.” Eliza smiled. If Lord Babington were going, Sidney would definitely be there as well. Babington hardly attended a social event without his two trusted companions, Sidney and that good for nothing Crowe character.

“Very well. I shall be back in a few hours to pick you up.” Eliza laughed in the carriage ride home. It was time to remind Sidney of what he could have once he got his annulment to this country girl.

Several hours later, the carriage arrived bringing Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley and his wife Jane, along with Mrs. Campion. Jane secretly wished Lizzy were there to talk to instead of Caroline’s friend Eliza. All Eliza would talk about was the fashion and the newest gossip in town.

Arriving promptly, Eliza walked around the room with Caroline and her family. “Lord Babington, it is good to see you.” Eliza glanced at the man, who apparently chose to forgo the mask. “You remember my wife Jane. Here is my sister Miss Caroline Bingley and her friend Mrs. Eliza Campion.”

Lord Babington was all politeness. He was aware he was being studied, what did Parker say, like a piece of meat? Miss Bingley was a pretty sort of girl, from what he could see with the mask on. They talked briefly before he decided to ask her to dance. She spoke eloquently and seemed to be educated enough.

The dance concluded and Miss Bingley suggested a dance with her friend, as she did not know many in town. Lord Babington groaned silently deciding that Parker owed him one and he led her to the dance floor.

Mrs. Campion was very direct. “You certainly cannot be all alone here Lord Babington. Where is Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe?”

Babington smiled at her. “Oh, you know Mr. Crowe. He is at the gambling table as he does not particularly care for these things. Mr. Parker arrived separately with his wife.” It was a true statement. He never said which Mr. Parker. “I would figure you would recognize him since you were previously engaged to him.”

Eliza let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, Lord Babington, you tease. It has been ten years. I cannot be expected to remember what he looked like in his youth.”

Babington again gave her another smile. “Well, he’s matching his wife in gold. I do believe I seen him with Lady Worchester when they arrived.”

“Lady Worchester is here?”

“Yes, I believe the regent will be attending as well.” He laughed. “Although, he is probably here now in disguise! You never know about these men of fortune behind the masks.”   
The dance concluded and Babington made his escape towards the refreshment stand.

“Mr. Parker, how are you?” Babington asked as he approached him.

“Very well, thank you. Just how are you Lord Babington? I see you found a little sport here.”

Babington let out a breath. “Yes, unfortunately of the same kind.”

Mr. Parker let out a laugh. “Perhaps, Sanditon will provide you with an unusual prey. I remember Lady Denham having a niece there, maybe a few years younger than yourself.   
She’s a ginger though, not likely to listen to any of your ridiculous notions of love.”

Babington let out a bark. “I see you’ve been talking to your son.”

“Yes, I had hoped to see him before I head to Willingden, but Mrs. Parker is anxious to return as soon as possible. She’s going to give me one more dance before we will retire.”

Babington shook his hand. “Well, perhaps we might get a chance to see each other in Sanditon.”

Mr. Parker gave him a big smile as if there was some secret and shook his hand.


	28. The Same Dance But Not The Same Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Mr. Parker

Eliza walked around the room. A lady in gold should not be that hard to spot. Of course, this hall was confined with all these people. If she were to ever hold such a ball, she would ensure that there was more room to be held. She went through the gaming room twice thinking Sidney would be there with Mr. Crowe.

Unsuccessfully, she returned to the ballroom. Thankfully, Lord Babington had forgo the mask. It made him so easy to spot. He was there, talking to a man in a gold vest. Eliza let out a small laugh. Sidney obviously was not happy about being here and left his mask on.

She decided to approach them. By the time she was able to push herself through the crowd, Babington had walked away. “Mr. Parker?” The gentleman turned around and he smiled at her. Maybe, Sidney had finally came to his senses.

“It’s Mrs. Campion, have you already forgotten about me?” She lowered her mask.

“You are unforgettable Mrs. Campion. Please, do you care to dance?”

“That would be lovely.”

During the dance, at opportune times, she struck up conversation with him. “I am so glad you are here. Have you reconsidered my proposition?”

“Your proposition?”

“Oh, you do like to tease me. Your annulment to your wife. Please be serious Mr. Parker.”

“My annulment to Mrs. Parker?”

“Yes, whatever. I am the richest widow in the country. It can be easily done as if nothing ever happened. We can travel the world together. Would that not be grand? No children to hold us down. We can be free spirits.”

Mr. Parker stopped where they were dancing, slightly confusing Mrs. Campion as well as the other dancers. “You’ll excuse me Mrs. Campion. I’ve neglected my wife.” Mr. Parker walked off, leaving Mrs. Campion embarrassed at being left in the middle of the ballroom floor. Eliza could hear the whispers and saw the looks even if they behind the masks.

Eliza gathered up her skirts and walked out of Mrs. Maudsley’s ball directly to her carriage. Mr. Parker would be sorry for such a snub.


	29. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.

Sidney Parker watched as his father escorted Charlotte Heywood down the aisle. She looked like a delicate angel, much like she did when they attended Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. He smiled proudly at her. At last, they would officially be man and wife. The last few weeks had moments of torture as he had tried to behave gentlemanly, but Charlotte had too much of a curious mind. Well, truth be told he was a weak man. He was sure Mr. Hankins could give him a stern talking to if he wanted to confess his sins.

Lord Babington had to remind him to breathe while Crowe was actually behaving himself. Most likely since Miss Alison was across the way giving him a piercing look of disapproval. It was an expression he had seen many times on Charlotte’s face when they first met. Sidney took her hand from her father’s and gave her a reassuring squeeze. While the race had felt like a marathon at times, it was over, and they had crossed the finish line together.

It was quite the turnout for Sanditon. Of course, when the social clog found out it was none other than Lady Worchester’s niece getting married, Sanditon had become the destination of the season. Luckily, most of the additional tourists had found out too late to attend the wedding but with Lady Susan still in town, had taken lodgings in hope that the Prince Regent would make an appearance.

Lord Babington had taken up residence in the new Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker’s house on the clifftops outside of town while the newlyweds were on their honeymoon. He was determined to prove his attachment to Miss Denham even if he had to get Lady Denham to conjoin her into some of his courtship antics.

To prove he was a serious suitor, Lady Denham made him handle the business affairs until Sidney could return to assume his role in the Parker development, leaving Tom to handle just the promotion of the town. To ensure its continued success of drawing people to Sanditon, Lord Babington had to arrange a cricket match, gentlemen verses the workers.

When Tom had sprained his ankle, and the workers were going to be declared winners unless the gentlemen could find a replacement, Crowe could only laugh as Miss Alison Heywood had adamantly insisted on joining as women played in Willingden. Mr. Teddy Parker could only shrug his shoulders, knowing that he would be attending another wedding in the future. He patted Valerie’s hand in reassurance. Mr. Crowe only needed the love of a good woman to put him back on his track.

With the Parker development in Sanditon secured, Mr. Teddy Parker gladly retired to his new life in Willingden. He loved his new wife very much and much to the family’s surprise; Mrs. Valerie Parker delivered a healthy baby boy around the same time Mrs. Sidney Parker had delivered her first set of twins to a surprised Mr. Sidney Parker.

Parker could only gloat at Crowe over a glass of wine while sitting in Lady Denham’s drawing room. Lady Babington had taken her bedrest there while Lord Babington was a nervous wreck waiting for his own news of a joyous occasion.

“I don’t see why the both of you are so happy.” Crowe lamented over his glass.

“Crowe, you know if you would be in the same boat if you would just tell Miss Heywood how you truly feel instead of avoiding her like the plague. It’s not her fault that her mother kept a better eye on her,” Sidney coughed, “after um, well the craziness of my courting of Charlotte.”

“Courting? Is that what you are calling it Parker?” Babington said as he nervously paced the floor.

“Well, does it not sound more romantic that way?” Parker said with a smile.

Crowe rolled his eyes at his friends. The three of them stood up when Miss Alison came to tell Babington that he was wanted upstairs to see his wife and child. Babington went bounding up the stairs leaving the others behind. Sidney made some excuse as needing to get the coach ready to return home, leaving Mr. Crowe the opportunity to set things straight with Miss Heywood.

“How are you Mr. Crowe?” She asked stiffly. Their last parting at Lady Worchester’s ball had seemed so final.

“Very well thank you. Your family, are they well?”

“Very well.” Alison waited but the awkward silence was too much for her. She turned to leave. Crowe knew this was his last opportunity.

“Um, Miss Heywood, I was wondering, if by chance, if you would be going home to Willingden? I, um, have some business there and thought we could perhaps renew our acquaintance?” Good grief, he needed a stronger drink.

Alison looked up at Crowe. “And just what business is taking you there?”

Crowe took a deep breath. “You, if you would do me the great honor of being my wife.”

“I thought you didn’t care to be institutionalize Mr. Crowe.” Alison was nervous. It was the backhanded comment she had overheard from his own lips in London while visiting her aunt that had separated them.

He took a breath. “I would rather be institutionalized with you the rest of my days than to live one more minute in this infernal backwater.” He paused. “Miss Heywood, Alison, if you do not save me, I shall be lost on these seas.”

She took his hands and looked at him tenderly. “Then, I guess it’s a good thing my father taught me how to sail our ship.” Mr. Crowe broke out in a grin before he quickly kissed her, and Parker came in.

“Alright, none of that Mr. Crowe. I’m not having Mr. Teddy Parker give me a lecture about my wayward friends.” Parker sounded stern but the smile on his face was ridiculous. “Now, Babington would like to see us for a moment before we all set off on our way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments (both good and bad!). Thanks again.


End file.
